


Sick Day

by HoneyBunBabey



Series: Danganrona Agre Fics [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Baby space, Caregiver, Caregiver!Shuichi, Coping, Coping mechanism, Crying, Kokichi x Shuichi - Freeform, Little, Little Space, Little!Kokichi, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Safe For Work, Shuichi x Kokichi, Upset little, agere, little boy - Freeform, oumasai, saiouma, sfw, sfw age regression, sick, sick day, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBunBabey/pseuds/HoneyBunBabey
Summary: Little Kokichi wakes up with a bit of an upset tummy, but he doesn't bother to tell Shuichi. Instead, he tries to tough it out. It isn't until late that afternoon when Shuichi finally realizes what's going on.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganrona Agre Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Sick Day

When the birds start chirping one morning, it makes the soft, butterfly eyelashes of Kokichi Ouma, an age regressor, flutter open and whine softly. The littles pacifier sits between his lips as he lays there, feeling strong, but gentle arms wrapped around his body. It's his caregiver, of course, Shuichi Saihara. He would never leave his baby's side, ever. 

Though, it isn't long before it hits the little that his tummy feels funny, and not in a good way like when he's playing with his dada. When he plays with dada, he's giggly and has a bunch of little happy butterflies floating in his stomach. Right now though, it feels like Kaito punched him eighty thousand times in the stomach, and it's enough to make Ouma whine and curl up on himself, small tears springing to his eyes. 

That whine was enough to wake up the sleeping Saihara from his slumber, his arms wrapping around his little boy a little tighter as he gives a quiet groan, his eyebrows furrowing together as he opens his eyes to look at the little below him. His confused and groggy expression was soon wiped clean off of his face when he watched his little look like he was in lots of pain. His poor baby. 

"Ouma, baby? Hey honey, what's going on? What's the matter?" Shuichi asks, being kicked into caregiver mode, even if it's this early in the morning. 

Kokichi looks up quickly upon hearing his caregiver's voice. Oh no, he thinks, he woke him up!! He immediately puts on a happy smile, though, his tears still sting in his eyes at the moment, unlike he does when he's upset. He puts a finger over his lips, letting out his signature, "nishishi!" before sitting up and throwing his arms in the air. 

"Good mornin everyone! It such a nice mornin, don you think dada?" Kokichi asks, his obviously forced smile still present on his lips as he climbs out of bed and rushing downstairs, obviously wanting to watch the Saturday morning cartoons. His running was a very bad idea though, because it jostled the contents of his tummy more, but he ignored it as he flopped down on the couch and called out for Shuichi. 

"Dada!! Come turn on da tv silly! I don have all mornings!" Kokichi calls out, which makes Shuichi sit up. 

Shuichi has to take a moment to even process the events that just happened. Kokichi was moving so fast, yet he looked like he was in pain just a couple of minutes ago? What the hell? 

Saihara just gives a sigh, shaking his head before climbing out of bed. He gives a tired yawn and stretches his limbs, feeling his joints pop every so often. He looks in the bedroom mirror hanging on the wall as he stands up, smoothing out his hair before giving a smile at himself. He notices the bags under his eyes, but those won't be as noticeable once he wakes up more. 

He heads his way downstairs, his feet hitting the stairs and making a this noise everytime he takes a step. He can see his little swinging his legs back and forth, and it elics a small smile from him, but soon remembers how much pain his babey looked like he was in before. Was he faking it in the first place? Just to mess with him? Or was he faking not being in pain? He has to figure out soon, he doesn't want his baby hurting. 

The bluenette walks over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the remote from Kokichi, who is still bouncing and waiting for his permission to turn on the TV. Only dada has control of the remote, not baby. 

Shuichi wraps a gentle arm around Kokichi's waist, pulling him close and giving him and small kiss to his temple, which Ouma reacts with soft, happy coos and overjoyed, happy stims of his. His happy stim was his balled up fists, waving back and forth. Shuichi gives a soft smile at it, but he has to figure out what's wrong with his baby still. 

"Kokichi," Ouma freezes at the use of his first name, not used to it at all. He's used to 'Ouma' or different variations of pet names. "What's the matter? Please don't lie to dada, I'm here to make it better. Just explain what's going on." 

The little panics slightly, but doesn't show it. He hates lying to his papa but he doesn't want to worry him with his tummyache. Instead, he pulls a card and lays it down. 

"Oh silly dada, I oki! I just playin a trick." Kokichi smiles, gently shoving Shuichi, er, well, attemptting to. He doesn't actually, there's no shoving involved. Shuichi doesn't move whatsoever. 

Saihara just gives a sigh and shakes his head before clicking on the TV and standing up, ruffling his baby's hair gently. He decides if Kokichi was really in pain while little, he would say something about it. So, he leaves it alone for now. He makes the decision to go make Ouma a bottle, hoping to make him feel better if he wasn't feeling well. 

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to make you a baba, okay?" Shuichi tells him before walking to the kitchen, and his brain immediately going into autopilot and cleaning the bottle, grabbing the formula, ect ect. He's done this so many times in his life that it's just an everyday thing for him, he knows what to do. Kokichi though, didn't hear Shuichi. He was too focused on the colored bears on the TV. 

As soon as the bottle is done, warm and ready for Kokichi, Shuichi walks back to the living room and sits down next to the little. He uses one arm to skillfully pull his baby into his lap and using the other hand to place the nipple of the bottle right in front of his lips so he could take it into his mouth, but as soon as Ouma catches eye of the bottle, he feels his stomach turn upon seeing it, and little whine escaping his lips and shaking his head, pushing the bottle away. 

"No! No baba dada! No no no no no!" Kokichi shouts, kicking his legs and pushing the bottle away best he can so he doesn't have to drink down the contents. He knows his tummy won't like the liquid, so he just refuses. 

Kicking his feet and flailing is arms results in the bottle in Saihara's hand to fall to the floor with a thud. With that, Shuichi huffs and slides the little boy off of his lap to pick up the bottle. He looks at Ouma once he retrieves it from the floor, shaking the bottle to entice a little. 

"Come on baby, it's angels milk, you like it, don't you?" Shuichi pleads, trying to hand it back, only to have it knocked out of his hand once more. This time, Shuichi decided to give up. He wasn't going to try and feed his fussy little at the moment. Instead, he might as well try a more calming activity, to help settle him down. 

"Here baby, just...color some for now, please? I have some laundry to do." Shuichi asks, reaching under the coffee table to pull out a small box full of coloring books, crayons, stickers, and other safe arts and crafts supplies. 

That immediately grabbed Kokichi's attention, his fit immediately stopping as he climbed off the couch and onto the floor, cooing softly as he grabbed a crayon and a book. Saihara gave a relieved sigh, grabbing am extra pacifier that was kept on the coffee table and slipped it into his little's mouth, which he kept and hummed softly in response, too focused on coloring to care at the current moment. 

This sight made Shuichi smile. Sometimes he can forget having a little will have down moments, but the cute ones are always what he strives for. Now, on that note, he gently ruffles his baby's hair before walking off to grab the laundry basket and collect dirty clothes from the floor and hamper. 

Kokichi had momentarily forgot about his tummy hurting, until he felt himself beginning to feel warm and even more icky than before. Not very fun. 

He whined softly, setting his crayon down that was in his hand and gently wrapping his arms around his stomach. What was wrong with him? He didn't need to go potty and he definitely wasn't hungry. Well, he didn't have much more time to think as he felt the contents of last night's dinner coming up from his stomach. 

The little was quick to get up and rush off, running past his caregiver who worriedly called his name, but still, he ran until he couldn't, because everything came up at once. Right on the bathroom floor. 

The little leaned in the doorway, panting softly as he wrapped his arms back around his stomach, fresh tears springing to his eyes and already falling down his now tinted lightly red cheeks. He sobbed softly, shaking as he stood there. He began to feel dizzy and nearly fell over, but his daddy was there to catch him and hoist him up into his arms. His poor baby :(

He gently rubbed Kokichi's back as he sobbed into his shirt, gripping with shaky fists onto the fabric. No wonder he was in pain this morning, he must have a stomach bug or something. Shuichi felt terrible about not being able to do more investigating when he should have. What a shitty detective smh. 

As soon as Kokichi was calmed enough to be set down, Shuichi quietly walked him to the bedroom and laid him down onto the bed, turing on his heel to walk out, only to be called for with loud cries from the purple haired boy on the bed. 

"D-Dada! Dada!! No no no no go! No no no!" Kokichi pleaded and begged him, which Saihara responded with sitting down next to Kokichi and wrapping his arms around him. Ouma held on tightly to the other teen, going back to whimpering and quietly crying. He was all hot and icky and gross! He wanted dada and dada only. 

After the second time of being calmed down, Ouma had practically no strength left to fight or whine or do anything really. And with that, Shuichi laid his baby down. He grabbed the pacifier on the nightstand and slipped it between the little's lips before walking off, and thankfully, Kokichi fell asleep. 

Shuichi couldn't help but be upset with himself as he went to clean up Kokichi's mess. He knew he should have done more to figure out what was wrong, but yet, he didn't. And now his little threw up all over the floor. It's my fault, he thinks to himself as he cleans up the last bit of Kokichi's puke, giving a soft sigh and throwing the dirty towel into the laundry basket for later. 

The bluenette walks back to the bedroom with a sippy cup of water, a bowl, some tissues, a thermometer, a trashcan, and a bowl for when Kokichi wakes up. He sets everything on the side table and climbs into bed, carefully holding him close to make sure he doesn't wake up. He's successful in that, and Ouma sleeps soundly. 

Shuichi sighs ever so quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Kokichi's head before closing his eyes. It's only a little bit in the afternoon and he's already exhausted. They probably have a long evening and night ahead of them, so sleep is the best for now. And with that, he falls asleep, cuddling with the mentally three year old boy next to him. 

Even with Kokichi sick, that doesn't mean Shuichi loves him any less. That sure as hell doesn't mean that. He will just have to work a little harder to make sure Kokichi gets the care he needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Not much to say atm, I was just feeling a bit sad and tried to write something so I could have at least a few works up atm, give you some content :) My instagram is @despairsaihara if you want to leave a request for me! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated 💙


End file.
